pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piktroid
THIS PROJECT IS NOW DEFUNCT AND NOT BEING WORKED ON. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT IT UNTIL THIS MESSAGE IS REMOVED What is Piktroid? Piktroid is what happens when you mix Pikmin and Metroid. Basically it is the original Pikmin and the first part of the back story of Pikmin:Redemption in a Metroid style. By Metroid I mean Metroid: Zero Mission, not any other Metroid game. Plot Captain Olimar, on his vacation after a long period of working, is hit by a meteor and crashes to the pikmin planet, in this game called Planet Pekes(after the planet Zebes the Metroid game takes place on). Little does he know that it wasn't a meteor, but a Space Pirate ship in disguise. On the way down thirty of his ship's, the S.S. Dolphin, parts break off and land in the lands below. When Olimar wakes up he sees his ship crashed into the ground and a strange object embedded into the ground. He walks up to it and it springs to life, expelling a seed. The seed quickly sprouts and a strange creature, not unlike a Pikpik Carrot, pops out when Olimar plucks it. He calls it a "Pikmin". This is a tale of Olimar's journey to find his missing ship parts and escape before thirty days as that's when his life-support fails. He meats many new friends and learns a lot along the way, but does collecting all of his ship's parts mean the end of Olimar's struggle? Characters *Captain Olimar- Olimar is the head captain of the Hocotate Freight shipping company, lead by his boss, Sychao. He is in the middle of his vacation when his ship is hit by a meteor and plummets to the planet below. He has a wife, daughter, son, and dog. His favorite color is blue. *Dierly- He is a Space Pirate general and a Burrowing Snarrow. When Olimar was young his families' settlement was raided by a group of Space Pirates lead by Sarely. Olimar has repressed that memory but Dierly will make him remember. He waits for Olimar in the Bloody Navel. *Snaide- He's another Space Pirate general and is a Giant Breadbug. He waits for Olimar in the Awakened Woods *Father Lax-He's the leader of the Space Pirates and a Emperor Bulblax. He had to have some body parts replaced by machines because of an accident five years ago. He was trapped inside of a life-support case in Trourain by the ancient pikmin as a way to improve their lives. When the Space Pirates took over Pekes they used him and his massive brain to control the fortress planet and capture the native creatures for defenses. At various times throughout the game he is seen watching Olimar through a camera and not stopping him. Perhaps he wants to be free.... *Mecha Lax- Mecha Lax is the final boss and is the result of the replacement of all of Father Lax's organic parts with mechanic ones. After you blew-up the Space Pirate base on Pekes the retrieved Father Lax's body from the ruins and saved his life, albeit with some changes (Like the mechanical parts). He guards the self-destruct system for the Mother Ship inside of his body, where it can never be activated...... *Mother Lax-She's the second-in-command of the Space Pirates and a Empress Bulblax. She is located in Trourain and looks like a giant lizard. Her babies are the things that haunt you in Trourain and are called Piktroids. Trivia *Dierly is an anagram of Ridley, an antagonist in the Metroid series that Piktroid is based off of. Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Piktroid